Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relates to a robot system and a robot teaching method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a robot system that performs a teaching work with respect to a robot.
In an related art, there is known a system performing a teaching work with respect to a transfer robot which includes a plurality of arms (corresponding to robot hands) (hereinafter referred to as “hands”) and which transfers a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or the like while holding the substrate with each of the hands (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-313872).
Specifically, in the related art, a reference unit serving as a reference of position adjustment is first decided. Position data of the respective hands are grasped by causing all the hands to perform the transfer of substrates to the reference unit. Differences between the position data of the respective hands are calculated and deviations between the hands are corrected.
However, in the related art mentioned above, there is a room for further improvement in terms of efficiently performing a teaching work.
Specifically, in the related art, the teaching work using the reference unit needs to be performed at least once for all the hands. This is problematic in that it is difficult to efficiently perform the teaching work.